Crash and Burn
by BigTimeRusher422
Summary: Elizabeth Taylor is paranoid. She doesn't think she's good enough for the guys, especially Kendall. The voices in her head tell her so, they've been getting worse along with the hallucinations. One day, she has a complete meltdown and is diagnosed with Schitzophrania soon after. Will the guys be able to help her save her from herself? Or will she Crash and Burn for good?


**Crash and Burn.**

**A Kendall Schmidt Love Story.**

**So, I just wanted to say how much Big Time Rush has effected me for the better. Without them, I would be probably be depressed. I went through something last year, and there was no one really there for me... I love music, mostly BTR. Without them, I wouldn't be writing, I probably wouldn't be taking up guitar again, I wouldn't know any of you and more! :)**

**They make me so happy, and in a way, they saved me. Their music, their EVERYTHING! :D Music is my life, I listen to it anytime I can, Covergirl is my favorite song EVER, because it never fails to make me feel beautiful for once.**

**I'm sorry for going on! :P**

**I had to** **delete the old story to start with this one, basicly the same, but I had to edit it to help fit the theme of the story better, but they are important details also so, yup!**

**ANYWAYS! Enjoy the new chapter, or Crash and Burn.**

**DISCLAIMER- SADLY I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

* * *

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

_Worthless._

_Nobody likes you._

_Everyone would be happier without you around..._

The voices chanted in my head, Everything they said was true.

I stood in front of the mirror, I hated what I saw. I saw every imperfection I had. My shoulders are to broad, my teeth are to big, ect.

Tears streamed down my face, leaving black steaks from mascara. I hated myself, I felt so imperfect, so ugly, so out of place.

The front door opened but I didn't hear it.

"Liz? Are you ok?"

Kendall's voice came from behind me.

I turned to see Kendall, wearing his plaid shirt, jeans, Vans and a grey beanie.

He was so adorable, he deserved so much better...

I shook my head,

"No Kendall, I'm not," I sniffled "You deserve someone better, someone prettier." I looked down avoiding his gaze.

He looked shocked.

"Lizzy, w-what are you talking about?"

"I don't d-deserve you. You're to good for me Kendall. You deserve someone better." I said, choking on my sobs.

"Elizabeth, that's a lie and you know it, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, inside and out, you're a Covergirl. You're MY Covergirl." He said firmly, but with softness and sincerity in his voice.

I shook my head. How could he not see how ugly and imperfect I was?

_He's a liar!_

_You're hideous!_

_He's acting! He's an actor!_

_He doesn't __**really**__ care about you! He's a FAKER!_

__I cringed slightly as the voices started to yell at me now. But they were right yet again, why the hell would anyone care about _me_? I'm nothing special!

_You're nothing at all!_

Kendall sighed, then his face suddenly light up like he got an idea.

He took my hand and led me to our shared room.

He grabbed his guitar and sat down next to me on the bed.

He started strumming the strings lightly before strumming out a song, he looked at me and smiled. He began to sing.

_I don't know why you always get so insecure._

_I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror._

_And why won't you believe me when I say, that to me you get more Beautiful, Everyday._

_When you're looking at the magazines, and thinking that you're just not goood enough, you're so wrong baby,_

_Cause you're my Cover, Covergirl._

_I think you're the Superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know?_

_Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts._

_It's what's underneath your skin, the Beauty that shines within, you're the only one that rocks my world, my Covergirl._

_Woooah, My Covergirl, Woooah._

_You walk in rain boots on a perfect sunny day, somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's ok._

_Yeah you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape, Woooah oh, but you know that I Love You, just the way You're made._

_When you're looking at the magazines, and thinking that you're just not goood enough, you're so wrong baby,_

_Cause you're my Cover, Covergirl._

_I think you're the Superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know?_

_Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts._

_It's what's underneath your skin, the Beauty that shines within, you're the only one that rocks my world, my Covergirl._

_You've got a heart of gold, a perfect original._

_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while._

_And when I see your face, I'll try a thousand ways, to make you smilee._

_Cause you're my Cover, Covergirl._

_I think you're the Superstar, yeah you are, why don't you know?_

_Yeah you're so pretty that it hurts._

_It's what's underneath your skin, the Beauty that shines within, you're the only one that rocks my world, my Covergirl._

_Woooah, My Covergirl, Woooah, My Covergirl, Waaooh, My Covergirl._

_Wooooah My Covergirl._

He finished singing and strumming the last bit of the song.

I sat there speechless with tears in my eyes.

He put down his guitar and pulled me close to him.

I buried my head in his chest and hugged him tight.

He kisses my head.

"I love you so much Elizabeth. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met inside and out, don't you ever forget that ok?"

I sniffled and nodded. But Kendall was wrong, he was lying to me agin. The voices were always right, but I wish they would just go away!

_Don't listen to him!_

_He's lying!_

_Go kill yourself! He wouldn't care! No one would care!_

_Especially not Kendall!_

"Ok. T-Thank you Kendall."

He smiled and pulled away to kiss me.

I kissed back and we sat like that for a while, hugging each other close, my head still against his chest until I fell asleep like that.

**Kendall's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe she didn't know how beautiful she is. She was so beautiful, and so perfect inside and out, I love her for who she is, and that will never change.

But she had been acting pretty strange lately. Sometimes muttering under her breath at random times, cringing whenever me or one of the guys touched her or even got near her, as if we were going to hurt her or something! I noticed that she doesn't talk as much as she used to either, now she just sits and listens quietly, thinking to herself. He usual happy, preppy attitude was gone, and replaced by, well, it's almost like nothing, like she show no emotion at all! I've been watching her closely the past few weeks, and I don't know, something just seems very, well, _off_.

I was lost in thought before I realized she had fallen asleep in my arms.

I smiled and picked her up gently, careful not to wake her up. I pulled back the covers and put her down on the bed tucking her in. I changed into my sleep clothes and climbed into bed next to her. I held her close and sheltered in my arms before kissing her head softly and falling asleep myself.

With My Beautiful Covergirl, safe and sound in my arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!:) Please! :)**

**I had to edit this in order to make it work with what I'm now doing with the story! :)**


End file.
